My Mummy Knows Best!
My Mummy Knows Best! is the first episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise A farmyard is being haunted by what it looks like to be an Egyptian mummy, so the gang set out on their next mystery. But what does this mummy want, and what is he doing in a barn? Plot It is a dark and spooky evening. The wind howls through the trees and everything is dark. The night shadows over the town and there are only a few stars out. The main light is the moon that beams up from above. Next door to a little road is an old farmyard. In the barn there are a bunch of cows stood munching piles of grass. Next to the cows is a block of hay. Out from the block of hay appears a mummy. The next night, the Mystery Machine is driving down the little road. "Like, what a long night" says Shaggy. "Yeah!" Says Fred, "it looks like we're lost". "This sure is one spooky night on one spooky road" says Daphne. "What are we going to do, Freddie?" Asks Velma. "I think we should find the closest stop and ask the person for directions back home" says Fred. Scooby opens the back window and sees two yellow, googley eyes. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. He closes the window and closes the curtains. He peeks through the curtains again and the eyes have gone. "Phew!" Says Scooby wiping a tear of sweat off his head. "Like, Scoob! Why don't we play that old game that you bought and never played?" Asks Shaggy. "Rokay!" Says Scooby taking out a game from a little box. The title of the game is, 'Biggest Sandwich'. So Scooby begins to build a massive sandwich and Shaggy tries to beat him. Then there is no more food left to make the sandwich with and Scooby has the biggest sandwich, so Scooby can eat his sandwich and Shaggy's sandwich. "Like, what a rubbish game!" Groans Shaggy. "Ree-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. "Look up ahead" says Fred, "there's a farm". The van drives on ahead but a man runs out into the road. "Hey!" Shouts Fred, "what do you think you're doing?". "I'm Pete. I beg you, please don't go to that barn!" Says Pete. "But why?" Asks Daphne. "Because if you do, you will be kidnapped by the ghost mummy!" Says Pete. "The ghost mummy!" Says Velma. "Yes, the ghost mummy!" Replies Pete. "Like, maybe we should find our own way home!" Cries Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "No, we're not going to get lost again just because of some ghost mummy!" Says Fred. "Like, why do we always have to go find the ghosts, old-buddy-old-pal-old-friend?" Asks Shaggy "I ron't row!" Says Scooby. "I've warned you!" Orders Pete. The van swerves around him and drives to the farm. "They will pay!" Says Pete. Soon the van arrives at the farm. The gang get out and Fred knocks on the farm house door. An elderly man answers. "Hello" says the man, "who are you?". "We're Mystery Inc. sir, we'd like some directions back to Coolsville!" Says Fred. "I'm Jeff, I own the farm, and I will only give you directions if you help me out!" Says Jeff. "The ghost mummy?" Asks Fred. "Yes, but how did you know?" Asks Jeff. "We ran into a man called Pete on the way, he said not to come here because of the ghost mummy!" Says Fred. "Pete, well he's my son!" Says Jeff. "You're son!" Says the gang surprisedly. "Yes, now please help me!" Says Jeff. "Right away!" Says Fred. Soon, the gang are searching for clues next to the barn. "I can't believe that Pete is Jeff's son!" Says Daphne. "Me neither, I would have never guessed" says Velma. "They don't look anything alike" says Fred. Then Scooby finds a bit of bandage and hold it in his mouth. "I found a rue!" Says Scooby. "Like, you found a clue Scooby?" Asks Shaggy. Fred takes the bandage out of Scooby's mouth. "This must be from the mummy" says Fred. "But how can you hold a ghosts bandage, Freddie?" Asks Daphne. "I don't know, but this mystery is getting stranger by the minute!" Says Fred. Later, the gang is searching the farm house. Velma finds a leaflet. "Look at this!" Says Velma, "it says: Come visit Jeff's Farm, a place of animals, barns and ciders. In 9,000 BC, this luxurious farmyard used to be a long, hot desert and the farm was rebuilt over the desert, 4000 years later" reads Velma. "Well that explains our mummy!" Says Daphne. "But what about the torn bandage, if he's a ghost, how could I hold it?" Asks Fred. "I don't know, but this is one creepy mystery!" Says Velma. Later, outside the farm house. "Right, lets split up and look for clues!" Says Fred, "Daphne and I will search the fields while Velma, Shaggy and Scooby will search the barn". "Zoinks! That creepy place!" Cries Shaggy. "Well you could search the fields, in the dark, all on you're own!" Says Fred. "Okay, lets just get it over and done with!" Says Shaggy walking towards the barn. Velma and Scooby follow him. In the barn, Scooby, Shaggy and Velma start searching. Shaggy steps in cow poo. "Urgh, I hate places like this, right Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. Velma trips over and loses her glasses. Suddenly, the mummy appears and Scooby and Shaggy dart away. "I've lost my glasses, I can't see without them!" Cries Velma. Then the mummy picks up Velma's glasses and gives them to her. "Oh, thanks Shaggy!" Says Velma putting her glasses on. She looks up and sees that it is the mummy. "Jinkies!" Screams Velma as she runs away. So Scooby, Shaggy and Velma run beginning the chase scene. The mummy chases them all the way up the hill and across the fields. Scooby jumps into a field of sweetcorn and bashes some on the mummy's head. The mummy runs away and chases Shaggy across the meadows. Shaggy tackles the mummy causing it to chase Velma. The mummy chases Velma across the fields where Daphne and Fred are searching. She kicks the mummy in the stomach causing it to run off ending the chase scene. Soon, Velma finds Daphne and Fred. "Did you find anything Velma, and where are Shaggy and Scooby?" Asks Fred. "I found the mummy and I lost Shaggy and Scooby while it was chasing us!" Says Velma. "We need to find them!" Says Daphne. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are walking across the field. "Like, I sure hope we find the gang soon, this farm gives me the creeps!" Says Shaggy. Then coincidently, Shaggy and Scooby walk right into Fred, Daphne and Velma. "Guys!" Says Fred. "We were looking for you everywhere!" Says Daphne. "Awww!" Says Scooby. "I think we've got enough clues!" Says Fred, "now it's time to trap this ghost mummy, once and for all". Later in the barn, Fred sets the trap. "Right, Shaggy and Scooby, we'll need you to lure the mummy in!" Says Fred. "No way, never!" They say. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack, each?" Asks Velma. Scooby and Shaggy shake their heads. "What about two Scooby Snacks each?" Asks Velma. They shake their heads again. "Okay, three each?" Asks Velma. The two nod and Velma throws them three Scooby Snacks each. So, Scooby and Shaggy call the mummy. "Mr. Mummy!" Calls Shaggy. "Rummy!" Calls Scooby. Suddenly the mummy appears and he chases Scooby and Shaggy into the barn. Daphne pulls a rope and a piece of metal falls onto the mummy's head causing it to fall over. Then Fred throws a net over it. "Now it's time to see who you really are!" Says Velma taking off the mask. "Jeff!" Says the gang. Later, the sheriff arrives and puts hand cuffs on Jeff. "But why did he do it?" Asks the Sheriff. "Simple, to scare his son away!" Says Velma. "We noticed that Jeff and his son, Pete, looked nothing alike. So we figured that Pete was adopted and it was his dead wife's idea to adopt" says Fred. "So when his wife died, Jeff tried to scare Pete away with the mummy costume, and it worked" says Daphne. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog!" Says Jeff. Then the Sheriff takes Jeff away. "Wait, what about our directions?" Asks Shaggy. The Sheriff stops and looks at Jeff. Jeff gives Shaggy a map. Then the Sheriff walks into the police car with Jeff and takes him to jail. Later, there is a party at the farm. "Thanks guys!" Says Pete, "I'm sorry about earlier!". "That's okay!" Says Fred. Pete smiles. Then Scooby walks out with the mummy costume on. "Like, it's the mummy!" Cries Shaggy. Scooby takes the mask off revealing himself to be him. "That's no mummy, that's Scooby-Doo!" Says Fred. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. So, this is the first episode of the series, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Jeff's Farm Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Like, it's the mummy!" - Shaggy Home media *Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 1: Mummy Caper Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Mummy episodes